The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic shielding device that shields noise electromagnetic waves, and a wire harness including the same.
JP 2013-176279A discloses an electromagnetic shielding device that shields electromagnetic noise by surrounding a plurality of wires with a metal cloth. The electromagnetic shielding device includes two brackets that annularly retain a first outer edge portion of the metal cloth and a second outer edge portion located opposite thereto.